Dans le temps
by Meri Simojal
Summary: Toriel vit enfin heureuse et sereine à la surface, coulant des jours paisibles avec ses amis. Or, parmi eux, il y a un petit squelette avec un poids sur le coeur...


**Bonjour ! J'ai découvert Undertale ce week-end. Maintenant je ne pense plus qu'à ça. Les musiques, les personnages, l'atmosphère, tout ! Wow, mes émotions...** **Heureusement, j'ai fait la pacifist road. Voici donc le fruit de mes nombreuses divagations sur la vie des personnages après cette fin. Ça spoile, par contre !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

* * *

Le vent frissonnait doucement entre les branches de l'olivier, et semblait caresser la nuque de Toriel, tandis qu'elle s'inclinait pour inspecter les fleurs.

Il avait plu toute la semaine. Pas une pluie torentielle et épaisse, ou bien ces quelques gouttes mesquines que crachotait parfois les nuages d'été. Une pluie d'automne. Une qui ne tombait pas si dru, mais dont le bruit semblable au gargouillis d'un ruisseau faisait plaisir à entendre quand on était au chaud, à l'intérieur.

Les escargots étaient de sortie, traînant mollement leurs corps spongieux vers le parterre qu'elle avait planté avec Frisk, une semaine après leur arrivée. Elle sourit à la pensée du petit lui tendant des bouquets, qu'il tenait enlacés dans ses bras trop courts. Comme cette vision lui avait manqué...

Elle frissonna et tira les pans de son manteau contre elle. Un cadeau d'Alphys. Elle devait être en train de regarder une série avec Undyne, ou de travailler. Toriel sourit. La savoir heureuse l'apaisait. Elle lui apporterait sans doute une tarte bien chaude, pour la remercier de son présent.

\- Salut, m'dame.

La voix la fit sourire. Combien de fois ne l'avait-elle pas entendu, avant même de savoir à quoi ressemblait son propriétaire ?

\- Bonjour, Sans.

Elle se redressa et se retourna pour le voir.

Le petit squelette râblé abordait ce jour-là un simple sweatshirt sur lequel deux souris parlaient de conquérir le monde. Probablement une référence, il faudrait qu'elle demande à Alphys. Toriel s'inquiétait davantage de le savoir si peu couvert, ce sweat, son éternel short et ses pantoufles ne lui garantissant aucune protection contre un éventuel rhume.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

\- Non, non, ça va, la rassura-t-il avec sa nonchalance coutumière.

\- On peut aller à l'intérieur, ce serait sans doute mieux, insista-t-elle, anxieuse.

\- Oh non, pas de souci. J'aimerais juste... m'asseoir avec vous ici et discuter un peu. Si je pluie me permettre, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil complice.

\- Joli ! dit Toriel après un éclat de rire. Eh bien, asseyons-nous près des fleurs. J'aime me poser ici de temps en temps, c'est un endroit paisible.

Il s'exécuta. La sensation était en effet exquise : à genoux devant le parterre, sous le ciel gris qui pourtant ne laissait pas échapper la moindre goutte, ils semblaient reposer dans le temps. Dans le moment incertain précédant une éventuelle averse.

\- Alors, de quoi veux-tu discuter ?

\- Eh bien...

Il se tut. Il observait résolument les fleurs dont les pétales ternes annonçaient la mauvaise saison. Elle avait connu les silences étranges de Sans, ces petits moments de vide pesant où le squelette serein laissait place à un être nostalgique, les épaules tremblant sous le poids de l'univers. Elle lui laissa le temps. Le temps, ils l'avaient.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il finalement. Je... je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici.

Elle attendit encore un peu avant de murmurer :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre un moment précis pour venir me voir, Sans. Je suis toujours contente de t'accueillir, du moment que tu ne te lasses pas.

\- Vous êtes gentille, Toriel, murmura-t-il avec un sourire nerveux. Non, on dirait que je fais encore un de mes caprices. Si je reviens, mettez-moi dehors avec un coup de pied aux fesses, histoire que je me rappelle d'arrêter mes idioties.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne le ferai pas, rit-elle doucement en caressant un pétale du pouce.

\- C'est pour ça que je reviens à chaque fois, comme un imbécile. Regardez-vous, même vous, ça vous lasse. La première fois, vous étiez inquiète, vous m'avez posé des questions, et je répondais pas. À chaque fois, quand je viens, j'ai tout au bord de la mâchoire, mais ça ne veut pas sortir. Je sais bien que j'ai commencé quelque chose, et j'adorerais revenir en arrière, à un moment où je ne serais pas persuadé de devoir vraiment vous parler.

\- Peu importe, Sans. Tu sais que ce n'est pas important, pour moi. Si tu veux dire ce qui te tient à coeur, tu sais bien que, que ce soit maintenant ou dans cent ans, je serais prête à t'écouter. C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. Ça doit t'oppresser, cette chose que tu as besoin de me dire.

\- Oui, confessa-t-il dans un souffle.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ?

Il leva le regard vers elle. Deux orbites creuses, simplement animées par de minuscules étincelles blanches, mais que Toriel avait toujours mieux su lire que n'importe quels globes oculaires. Dans ce gouffre noir et blanc, de la terreur. Du chagrin. De la haine.

\- De tout, répondit-il.

* * *

Le soleil caressait de ses rayons le tronc de l'olivier, et réchauffait doucement la fourrure de Toriel. C'était un de ces jours où il faisait bon de ne rien faire, de rester allongé à profiter de la chaleur. Elle aimait l'astre diurne comme elle avait aimé les premiers pas hors des ruines.

C'était la saison des Réglaces du vendeur ambulant, des grands shows de Mettaton. La belle saison qui mettait Papyrus de belle humeur, plus encore que d'habitude. La saison des ballades, des T-shirts, des éclats de rire et de la paresse.

Les fleurs étaient plus éclatantes que jamais. Toriel venait de les arroser, et veillait à présent sur elles depuis son rocking-chair.

\- Salut, m'dame.

Elle se redressa, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

\- Sans !

Elle se leva pour aller le serrer dans ses bras. Il lui avait manqué.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Viens donc t'asseoir !

Il entra, accepta le thé de fleurs d'or qu'elle lui offrit dès qu'il s'installa à table.

\- Merci pour lé thé, ricane-t-il.

Elle gloussa en poussant une boîte de biscuits vers lui.

\- Mais de rien, c'été un plaisir.

Il éclata de rire et rétorqua de plus belle. Leurs échanges de jeux de mots lui avaient manqué, tout comme ses petits haussements d'épaules, à chaque plaisanterie, comme pour s'en excuser. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir l'éloigner de ses pensées angoissantes, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. Et il faut dire que la surface lui avait fourni des blagues à n'en plus savoir que faire.

\- Tu connais l'histoire du panda ?

\- Non, racontez ? rigole-t-il, encore hilare de la blague d'avant.

\- C'est l'histoire d'un panda, il en avait marre, donc il se penda.

Il explosa de rire, tapant la table de la paume. Toriel riait de bon coeur aussi. Elle en avait une autre en tête, déjà.

\- Oh, attends, écoute, écoute : Répite et répète sont sur un bateau. Répite tombe à l'eau. Qui reste-t-il ?

\- Répète, sourit-il.

\- Répite et répète sont sur un bateau. Répite tombe à l'eau. Qui reste-t-il ?

\- Répète ? murmura-t-il, soudain incertain.

\- Répite et répète sont sur un bateau. Répite tombe à l'eau. Qui reste-t-il ?

Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Elle avait été prise par l'enthousiasme du moment, et n'avait pas autant pesé la blague que nécessaire, pour savoir si elle était si drôle que ça. En voyant l'expression figée de Sans, elle se sentit le besoin d'arrêter ça.

\- Pardon, elle était mauvaise, sourit-elle nerveusement.

\- Non, non, c'est...

Elle eut l'impression qu'on lui frappait le coeur. Sans venait d'éclater en sanglots. Il prit son visage entre ses mains pour étouffer ces pleurs. En vain.

\- Sans, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Les biscuits s'étaient éparpillés, en miettes et en morceaux. Les tasses de thé secouées avait dispersé des gouttelettes et entouré leur pied d'une auréole chaude. L'odeur familière et apaisante de la maison leur serrait à présent la gorge. Il se redressa péniblement.

\- C'est... ce mot. "Répète". Il y a...

Comment raconter ça ? Comment raconter ce qu'il avait fini par comprendre, dans le déni et la douleur ? Comment raconter combien il avait peur, pour son frère, pour ses amis, pour elle, pour lui ? Combien il avait peur que tout puisse être fini au moindre moment ?

Enfin, ça lui vint. Après toutes ces heures à venir se taire, à réprimer ce que son corps semblait tant vouloir raconter pour lui, il déversa tout. Ce qu'il avait compris de leur monde. De ce qui pouvait être sauvé, et réinitialisé. De Frisk.

\- Tout peut finir. À tout moment, et pas seulement à son idée. Tout ce que je dis est tellement futile... on pourrait d'une seconde à l'autre ne jamais avoir eu cette conversation. Il pourrait d'une seconde à l'autre effacer l'endroit où nous sommes, et recréer un monde où nous souffrirons.

Un long silence suivi ces paroles sombres. Toriel était anéantie. Elle leva à peine les yeux quand il prit de nouveau sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Je suis un ami épouvantable, gémit-il. Vous pouviez profiter, ne jamais avoir à souffrir de ça, et j'ai tout anéanti. J'ai tout...

Il ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase. Il en avait fini. Il avait jeté son fardeau à quelqu'un qui n'avait rien demandé, et voilà qu'il se sentait pire encore que s'il n'avait rien dit. Et le silence lui faisait tellement mal...

\- Qu'as-tu anéanti ?

Il leva faiblement les yeux vers Toriel. Elle était résolue. Remplie de détermination.

\- Tu hésitais à me confier cela, je comprends. Tu as pris beaucoup sur toi-même, pour que tout le monde soit en paix, et particulièrement ton frère. Et à ce que j'ai compris, tu as fait ça à chaque vie, même si tu n'en avais jamais conscience.

\- Toriel...

Elle pleurait. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, un sourire frémissant aux lèvres, mais elle pleurait.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de mal à t'épancher une fois auprès d'une amie, si tu en as besoin ?

\- Toriel... !

Il se leva d'un bond, sembla dégager la table en la contournant, et se jeta dans ses bras. Elle caressa son crâne, vidée, mais étrangement sereine à la fois.

\- C'est fini. Tu ne seras plus seul.

Elle glissa un regard vers la fenêtre, d'où elle pouvait apercevoir le ciel. La peur était là, elle doutait qu'elle puisse un seul jour la quitter, à présent. Mais ils étaient dans le temps incertain précédant l'averse, et il fallait en profiter.

C'était une si belle journée.


End file.
